


South Park Drabble Collection

by ShakedownDreams



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Mimsy is a precious cinammon roll, Movie Night, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, South Park mlp au, date plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles/oneshots/word voms of South Park I write in my free time or as practice!This will contain fluff, angst, shipping, possibly crossovers, and aus!
Relationships: Bebe stevens/Frances, Jimmy valmer/mimsy, Shelly Marsh/Kevin McCormick
Kudos: 4





	1. Mimsy's Birthday Present

Mimsy woke early, blinking his sleepy eyes and rubbing them. He sat up, stretching his limbs and yawning the last bit of sleep away. He turns to his clock, 4:27 am, the sun just barely up. He yawns again, then jolted in realization at the day. It was April 10th, his twelfth "birthday". He was adopted at a younger age, and since he had never been officially placed into an orphange, and was just abandoned there as a baby, he had no clue what his actual birthday was. But he was adopted by his mother on April 10th, so they treated that day as his birthday. 

He smiled happily, getting out of bed and going to his dresser to get dressed for the day. It was a school day, but he never really cared about that. He knew most kids hated having their birthdays on school days, but he saw it an extra little birthday party with his friends. He got dressed, then closed his dresser and grabbed a small, cute bear carving and stuffing it into his pocket. It was a good luck charm to him, his mom had given it to him on his 7th birthday, and he carried it always. 

He headed down from the loft and to the kitchen to fix his breakfast, hearing his mom start to stir. He got his cereal and went to sit on the couch, waving to his mom as she came in, looking to the boy with a soft smile. 

"Good morning my little Mima-bear~" she cooed, getting a warm good morning back from Mimsy. She thought a moment. "Hmm…I think I remember something important was today…what was it..."

Mimsy wiggled excitedly in his seat, having put his powl down and started to piddle with his hands. "Yeah?" He said eagerly, chewing his lip excitedly.

She taps her chin a little, making an exaggerated "hmmmmm" noise as she looked to the cieling. "Was it a doctor's appointment Mimallah?" She asked curiously, getting an excited no from Mimsy. 

She continues to play think before smiling warmly. "Oh! I've figured it out.~" She moves over and sits by him, pulling him into a warm hug. "Happy birthday my Mima-bear….I love you so much." 

Mimsy hugged back strongly, cooing a bit. "D'ahh I love you too mom!!" He nuzzled her gently, staying in the hug as she rocked him a little before moving away. 

"Alright sweetheart, finish your breakfast and get ready for school, I have a big suprise for your birthday this year~" she says, going to make herself something to eat. 

Mimsy quickly finished his breakfast and got his last fe things he needed before heading out. His day at school was as uneventful as ever, just with "happy birthdays!" given to him by classmates throughout his classes. He just couldn't wait to get home. His mom always got him the best gifts, always bear themed. 

He was hoping this time it would be a soft throw blanket with a cute bear on it that he had his eyes on and had told his mom about. He tingled with excitement at the ideas, unable to sit still all day. Once school let out he hardly stayed to talk to his friends, running to his house in giggles. 

He gets home, opening the door happily, his mom waiting at the bottom of the loft stairs for him and waving to him. He smiled and ran over to his mom and hugged her tightly. She smiles and pats his back, hugging back gently. 

"Hello Mimallah~" she coos. "Have a good day?" She asked, kissing his forehead. 

He nods "Yeah!! Derr Frances got me a bear shirt for my birthday!" He said, pulling the shirt out of his bag. She smiles, looking at it with a smile. 

"Very cute~ Would you like to see your present?" He nodded eagerly, getting up and hopping a little. She laughs, standing up too. "Close your eyes and hold your arms out." She says, going back upstairs. 

Mimsy thrusted his arms out and squeezed his eyes shut, squealing happily. She came back down, Mimsy feeling her place something around his neck, soft….the blanket! He gasped, starting to open his eyes before being stopped. 

"One more thing hun~" she says, going back up the stairs. He raised his eyebrows, shifting his legs excitedly. 

She came back down the stairs, Mimsy feeling something warm, heavy, and fuzzy. He opened his eyes, gasping at the bundle of fluff in his arms. A small Saint Bernard puppy, looking at him curiously. Mimsy smiled happily, starting to tear up. He sniffled, hugging the dog close. 

Elu smiles happily, hugging him gently and moving out into the living room. "I'm glad you like him~"

Mimsy nods, moving to go sit on the table and play with the puppy. "Did ya name him?" He asked, looking at his mom. She shook her head, sitting by him. He nods, thinking on a name for the pup. 

He watched the dog sniff and pull at the blanket still draped around him and smiled. "Dahh I'm gonna name him Bear!" He said, patting the dogs head. 

Elu smiled "Bear is a lovely name." She stood, moving to make dinner for them both. 

Mimsy cuddled the puppy, their older dog, Daisy, stiffly moving into the room from Elu's to sniff at the new dog. Mimsy watched, settling onto the floor so Bear could sniff her too and get used to her presence. The older, graying dog sat on the floor, Bear pawing at her muzzle, booping her nose every now and then. Mimsy giggled, making sure Bear didn't play too roughly. 

After dinner Mimsy played with Bear and Daisy for a few hours before growing tired, his mother hugging him and getting Bear into his arms. "Go get some rest hunny, you can take Bear with you~" 

He nods, heading upstairs with Bear in his arms, settling the puppy on his bed and getting into his pyjamas, then moves to his bed and gets under the covers, Bear already laying down and starting to doze. 

Mimsy coos, sleeping peacefully with the happy puppy. 

It was a good day.


	2. Date Night [Shevin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelly arranged a date with Kevin to watch a movie. 
> 
> Made for my friend Karma!

Kevin walked down the street, feeling the snow fleck against his face, building on his wide shoulders and wiry hair. He pulled out his phone and clumsily texted through his gloves to his girlfriend, telling her he was on his way. He put his phone away, looking up to the dark sky, watching his breath steam and puff. 

The teen shivered and breathed into his hands as he approached the porch, knocking on the door two times. Shelly opened the door and hugged him, practically pulling him into the home and up the stairs. She smiled to Kevin, getting an equally braced smile back and a nose kiss. 

She closed her door behind them, Kevin struggling to pull off the scarf he had hastily tied into place on his neck. Shelly gave a soft smile, placing her hands on his gloved ones. "Lemme help ya with that.." she said, Kevin blushing. 

She gently, yet with a little force, undid the stubborn knot and pulled his scarf on, putting it onto a hook by her door, along with his jacket when he got it off. "Thanks Shell…" he said, hugging her tightly. She hugged back just as tight, pulling him to sit on the bed. 

"We can't do much cause of all the snow, but I got us a movie!" Shelly commented happily, turning the tv on to show the play menu for Baby Driver. Kevin nodded, cuddling up to Shelly and holding her hand. 

"Awesome Shelly! I've been wantin' to watch this one, saw the trailer on the news channel once." His eyes lit up happily as he watched the preview. Shelly smiled, kissing his cheek and playing the movie, going to turn off the lights so they could cuddle up and watch. 

When the movie ended Kevin had barely taken his eyes off the screen, blinking some once the credits ended like he hadn't blank the whole time he watched. Shelly laughed and nuzzled him, kissing his jaw. She watched him wipe his eyes and sniffle some. "Aww…was it sad Kev?" She asked, holding his shoulders. 

He shrugged it off "…not too much.." he mumbled, hugging her and sighing. 

She nods, gently kissing his lips, his face going red as he leaned into the kiss, the glow of the tv lightly illuminating them and the room. "Love you so much…" She said as she pulled away, pushing his dusty brown hair from his eyes. 

"Love you too…" he mumbled, yawning and stretching. Shelly smiled, stretching as well and grabbing herself a pair of pyjamas to go change in the bathroom. 

Kevin watched, just waiting for her to return, and when she did she she rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pair of pyjamas of his she kept here for impromptu sleepovers, pushing them into his chest. "Go get ready for bed Kev." 

He nodded, dipping out to get into the pyjamas then slipped back in, curling up in bed beside her and playing with her deep brown hair until they fell asleep. Before he did he mumbled a "Goodnight…love you." To her. 

Sweet Dreams.


	3. Hearts, Hooves, and Horns (Jimsy MLP Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is in charge of decorating his homeroom classroom for Hearts and Hooves Day, and let's the shy Yak, Mimallah, help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My My Little Pony au! Jimmy is an Earth Pony and Mimsy is a Yak

Jimmy smiled happily as he was called upon in class to decorate the classroom for Hearts and Hooves, which was just a week away. The teacher smiled happily as she told him, telling him to put his own spin on it though to keep the original spirit of the loving holiday. Jimmy nodded, his ears perking higher as he was told he could have one other help him decorate. His eyes immediately went to the Kirin near the front of the room, his best friend Timmy. Timmy was busy working on something intently, tapping his hooves on his wheelchair as he worked, using his magic to hold the pencil he used. Jimmy wiggled excitedly, his tail limply shaking. 

When class let out he immediately clipped over to ask Timmy about it, getting a frown from the Kirin. He shook his head, explaining loosely that he had important things to do today now that school was out. Jimmy's ears fell but he nodded, looking to the door as Timmy wheeled out, using magic to move the rickety wheel. Timmy left, a familiar, hidden face peeking in. The only Yak in the class, Mimallah, shuffled in. The bells on his blanket jingling as he walked in. 

"H-Hello Jimmy…uh..Y-Yak wanted to know if you needed help with pony love holiday decorations." His cheeks got warm as he asked, flicking his ear. Jimmy smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, that would be nice, T-Ti-Tim-Tim is busy today so my one designated parter i-i-is gone haha." He smiled, motioning Mimsy over to the closet with him, shifting things around looking at the boxes of decorations. He clapped some "Ah! There we go, he-here's the Hearts and Hooves decorations. Do you think you c-can help me with the box Mimallah?" The Yak nodded, moving over and hooking his horn under the lid and drug the box out, toppling a few boxes on top. He didnt seem to notice or mind, getting the box into the middle of the room, then looked up and through his hair to see the Earth Pony trying to put everything back into the fallen boxes. 

He blinked a little before trotting over to help put what he could back, working quietly. Jimmy looked to him a few times, biting his lip awkwardly as they got the last box put away. Jimmy sighs, moving back to the Hearts and Hooves box. "Alright! Now we can s-start decorating. Do Ya-Yaks have Hearts and Hooves Mimal..Mim..M-Mimallah?" He tilts his head, watching the Yak think. 

Mimallah sort of shook his head. "Yaks no celebrate Pony love holiday, they celebrate Yak appreciate Yak holiday." Jimmy nodded, getting things out of the box and asking him what it was about. Mimallah thinking on how to explain it. 

He explained that, as the kids have come to understand is a constant, it starts with smashing large logs and small twigs repeatedly, though only the "best" (theyve come to also understand practically all logs and twigs are the best logs and twigs) are used, and they're used to make a biiig pile in front of yak's most appreciated, and once the other yak comes out to see, the two yaks take part in smashing the pile down into a sort of nest, then cuddle up for the night while doing one another's hair. 

Jimmy nodded, getting quite a few lower decorations up, getting Mimallah's help to get ones higher set up. They had gotten a lot of the premade decorations up before Jimmy closed the box and pushed it back to the closet. "N-Now let's get to the super fun part, making o-our own decorations!" 

Mimallah's ears lifted, his tail wiggling excitedly at the prospect of making decorations. "Mimallah will make special yak decorations!" He cooed, bounding to the middle of the room and looked around, sitting down to look at the space closely. He even would lift his hair up to get a better look at everything. 

Jimmy smiled, turning back to his decorations, making little hearts with everyones favorite colors and names on them for a banner to go across the top of the whiteboard. He tensed up and folded his ears as he heard a crash and crunch, looking back and wincing as he watched the big yak absolutely destroy a desk. He rushed over, the wheelchair attached to his back and hind legs practically off the ground. "Woah woah M-M-Mimallah!! What are you d-doing!?" 

Mimsy froze some, looking to Jimmy and lowering his ears. "G-Getting materials ready for special yak decoration…f-for pony love holiday.." he looks back to the desk and wood pieces in his hooves, then back to the really worried Jimmy. 

"A-Are you kidding Mims!? We could g-g-geehhh..get into some SERIOUS trouble for this, I mean come on!!" He stamped a hoof, watching the yak flinch some. He sighed, shaking his head and went back to making his banner. "J-Just make sure you clean it up..." 

Mimallah looked back to the wood, pushing it over to a decently empty corner, piling up what he didnt need as he sperated out the better pieces of shattered desk. He took them back to the middle, then sheepishly went over to Jimmy, taking a glue bottle slowly, Jimmy watching him. 

He went back to his wood pile, pushing the planks into a crude heart shape, then slowly began to messily glue them together, getting glue in his hair and on the floor and coated his hooves. Jimmy craned his ears back and smiled, glad Mimallah was having fun at least, then he looked back to ask, those ears immediately folding down "A-AGAIN!?" Mimallah flinched, looking to Jimmy, glue clumping his hair together terribly. 

"Mi-Mimallah what did I say about making a mess!?" He scowled, Mimallah fumbling for his words. "C-Can you just s-s-stop with the big fucking messes!? I mean jeez I know you're a yak but this mess is massive! All for a c-c-couple pieces of wood glued together!?" 

Mimallah hiccups, standing and bolting out of the room as he tried to choke down sobs. Jimmy stood amongst the glue and shattered wood, noticing that the wood wasnt just a messy pile plastered with unholy amounts of paper glue, but a heart. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut, immediately regretting what he did. "  
..s-shit!" He bolted out of the room, following the hlue and wood splinters down the hall until he could hear the sobs and jingling bells. 

He found Mimallah in a closet, crying and fiddling with a small wood chunk covered in half dried glue. He frowned when he saw Jimmy, wiping his eyes. "You here to yell at Yak more for crying in pony closet?" He asked upsettedly. 

Jimmy sighed, getting out of his wheelchair and sitting by the yak and patting his hair. "…I'm…I'm sorry Mimallah. I didn't mean to..to be so rude. I just didn't want us to get in trouble for the mess…" Mimallah nods, rubbing his hooves together. 

"Maybe Mimallah does make too big of messes…but I just want to make something you and other pony classmates would like!" He smiles weakly, seeing a smile creep onto the Earth Pony's face. 

"That's thoughtful M-Mims. I took a b-better look at what you made, its..really good. Though uh..that g-glue wont hold it together. We could probably find some nails though!" 

Mimallah sniffled, wiping his eyes and nodding, the two easily finding nails in the closet and trotting back to the classroom. Mimallah used his horns to nail the boards together, hanging the wooden heart onto the door with a smile. Jimmy got his banner up, with some help from the Yak, and taking some steps back to look at his work, placing a front hoof in some glue and frowning. "W-We should probably clean up." Mimallah nods with a blush, helping the other clean up the floor and get the unused desk pieces thrown out, and possibly stealing a desk from another classroom. 

Mimallah smiles, practically hugging Jimmy afterwards. "Thanks for letting Yak help decorate for pony holiday! I had fun.." he started to say something else but stopped, Jimmy tilting his head. 

"Wh-What was that Mims?" He asked, watching the yak continue to fumble over his words for a while. 

"M-Mimallah sort of asked to help because I uhm..yak has a big crush on you Jimmy." He looked to the floor. Jimmy smiles, his face growing red. 

"W-Well…it is Hearts and Hooves. Things get realll lovey dovey a-around now ~" he moves over, nuzzling the dense hair on Mimallah's chest. "I'd l-like to go on a date with you, Mims!" 

Mimallah's eyes widen as his whole face warmed. His heart started beating quickly and he smiled happily, bouncing with a happy squeal. He was over the moon about this, hugging the blue Earth Pony close. "Oh, Yak is so happy!! We…we could go to the pond nearby and have a little pony picnic??" He smiled, settling Jimmy down and sitting. Jimmy giggles and nods. 

"Yeah! M-Maybe after school tomorrow?" Mimallah nodded, his tail wagging quickly. Jimmy nods, hugging the Yak close for a while, getting his and Mimallah's things and heading out of the school, the two walking towards the school homes as they talked. Mimallah's heart raced happily. 

He was so excited for tomorrow!


	4. Frebe Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frances Trips and Bebe Saves the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but it was written as a warm up

The loud bell of recess being let out into the schoolyard rang out, doors slamming open and kids bursting out to enjoy the 45 minutes of free time from the monotonous slog of school. The kids filed out into their usual territories, the outcasts by the far wall closest to the school and furthest away from the equipment, boys by the tetherball pole and monkey bars, girls by the slides and swings, and the special education kids by the big oak tree and spring riders. 

Frances worms her way out of the crowd of children, practically gasping for air when she escapes, running to the tree and grunting as she trips over one of the girls legs and falling to her face, her bag she had on her back slamming against the back of her head. Her face warmed quickly, hearing the giggles and jabs at her from the group. She nearly wanted to lay there for the whole 45 minutes and sink into the ground. 

She heard a sigh and one of the girls getting up, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up, her face paling some as she looked into Bebe's blue green eyes. She smiles slightly to Frances. "You okay girl? That was a nasty trip, that bag couldn't have felt good either." 

Frances stammered before nodding shakily, Bebe helping her to her feet, her scraped knees shaking like a baby horse. She gave a shaky smile to Bebe, who nodded and helped walk her over to the oak tree. Frances sat on one of the roots, quietly thanking Bebe and pulling her bag around to take out her Switch. Bebe smiled and lit up some. "You have a Switch too?" She asked, frances murmuring a yes and shifting some. 

Bebe sat down next to her and pulled her own back over, pulling out a Switch as well. "Wanna see if we have any games we can play together? I know the school wifi password." Frances nodded eagerly, stating she already had the password but would love to play with the other girl. 

She hardly noticed the looks and murmurings of the other girls as she settled down and played games with Bebe, hardly noticing when recess ended, but sadly understood they had to get back to class. 

Before she left Bebe gently took her shoulder. "Hey, maybe some day after school we could hang out again? Maybe like at the end or one of our houses? You're fun to hang out with." She smiled, Francee blushing some and stammering a little before finally getting a "sure, that would be nice" out, walking inside with Bebe.


End file.
